Internet-based social networking services provide a medium for millions of Internet users to interact with one another and share information. For examples, users are able to share digital content such as messages, comments, videos, images or hyperlinks to websites with other users in their networks. Customers can also express on social networking services their opinion and sentiment about brands, products, and services that they have experienced. The wealth of customer information and data available on social networking services provides great opportunities for entities such as businesses, institutions, and organizations who wish to understand their customers, predict social trends, and drive strategic business decisions.